(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger of the type utilized as a radiator in an automotive vehicle, although the invention is applicable to other heat exchangers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional heat exchanger assemblies, particularly those utilized in automotive engine cooling or heating operations, the construction consists of fabricating a group of individual parts usually made of metal and completing the heat exchanger in a final assembly operation. The individual parts usually consist of headers, tanks, leads, mounting brackets, side channels and a heat exchanging core. These various components are soldered or similarly secured together which requires skilled labor. Additionally, the fabrication of the various components must be skillfully accomplished to prevent leakage.